Makai Armor
Makai Armor is the armor forged for a Makai Knight to utilize in their war against the Horrors. Characteristics & Description Original Universe Makai armor is a magically forged armor composed of Soul Metal. Made from the same material as their blades, the armor is themed after a wolf, the spirit animal of their order. The armor can withstand powerful physical and magical attacks. Designed to hurt Horrors and anyone untrained in soul metal use, the armor will burn any living being that touches it. The tensile strength has its limitations though. When exposed to overwhelming power, the armor was designed to release itself from its wielder to avoid additional damage. However, that is a double-edge design as its armor is safe from catastrophic damage, but puts the user at risk from mortal danger. The armor is ultimately a last resort measure against the strongest of challenges. If a knight can handle the entity without its armor, it will make do without it. The like any soul metal exposed to darkness, the armor requires purification periodically after being used to slay Horrors. When a Makai Knight falls into darkness, the Armor's Soul Metal turns into Death Metal (デスメタル Desu Metaru) and will take up a dark and grotesque appearance as seen in case of Kiba Armor. Because its bearer, Barago, have overcome the armor's time limit under Messiah's instruction, the armor become blackened and demonic in appearance. A common rule when donning the Makai Armor is that no Makai Knight can wear his armor for more than 99.9 seconds as it would consume them or turn into Lost Soul Beasts (心滅獣身 Shinmetsu Jūshin) if influenced by their inner darkness. The time limit is seemingly circumvented whenever a Makai Knight is fighting in the home realm of a Horror or any area with a particularly strong magical presence. Whenever Makai Armor is needed, the Makai Knight only need to focus his will on his Makai Blade as he pointed it to the air (usually upwards) and spinning it in circular pattern. This creates a circular dimensional rift from which his Makai Armor come out and wrapped around his body with temporary glow, completing the suit up process. While the transformation process takes under ten seconds, a skilled opponent can use that chance to prevent the knight from donning his armor and/or even rob the knight of his armor if they are capable enough; it would render the knight limited in combat strength. Makai Blade however, not always both weapon and item needed to summon the armor; For instance, Barago utilizes Mado Necklace which he blow before spin it to the air to summon his Kiba Armor. Ryūga-verse Mentioned in the Madō Book of Origins, the Makai Armors are a product from the body of Legendary Horror Zedom. The Makai Priests had Zedom sealed away, but left a special port to open to take his seedlings. Made from Zedom's body, the seeds were originally designed to parasitically enter a horror's body to fully bend the horror to Zedom's will. However, after Zedom was captured, the priests discovered a means to process the seeds through their bodies to open the seeds in a sapling-like form. It is from this sapling that is the raw material for processing into Soul Metal and forged into armor and weapons for the Makai Order. Anime The Carved Seal of Flames In this universe, the properties of the armor have certain similarities and differences compared to the original universe. Like the original universe, the armors were designed to handle heavy physical damage, resist Horror attacks, and defend from magical attacks for the knights to defeat horrors. However, the armor is capable of emoting, as in it seems to have its own spirit and reacts to the emotions of its user; it can roar in rage or cry from sadness. Because of that, the armor's helmet can react in a life-like animated way. A major difference is that the armor is magically tied to its wielder either by transfer of rite or of genetic inheritance. Makai Alchemists forged the armors and linked to genetic inheritors of the chosen bloodline. Makai Knight León Luís was born to inherit the Garo Armor from his mother. Because he is first cousins with Prince (later King) Alfonso San Valiante (their mother are sisters), Alfonso has the ability to don the Garo armor as well. When a knight has no genetic heir, he can invoke a rite of transference, allowing his armor to be taken from a non-blood knight to take his blade and armor. Makai Knight Rafael Banderas had no heir, but he entrusted his Gaia Armor to Prince Alfonso to protect humanity. Certain armors react different to its user. With Garo, León Luís often transformed with an armor that reflects his rage, making Garo appearing ferocious and untamed. However, when worn by Prince Alfonso, the armor partially changes with silver linings, reflecting the prince's calm mind and spirit. However, the Zex and Gaia armor remained relatively the same. Suggesting only Garo, as it's always the special armor, is unique amongst its forged armors. There's also generic armor sets within this universe too, but not much as explained over the matter. It is only presumed the armor was a generic design for a non-titled knight. The Crimson Moon Vanishing Line Known List of Armors History Pics Gallery Mass produced armor.jpg Mass produced armor anime.jpg Blackened Garo.jpg Notes & Trivia Articles & References External Links Category:Makai Armor